Confusion and Solutions
by tragoediae-scriptor
Summary: Jack has a problem, and Alex has the solution. And somehow, Ben get's caught up in the middle of it all. Jack/Ben & Ben/Alex  Slash
1. A Lack of Sleep and Sharing Boyfriends

**Quick Summery-**Jack has a problem, Alex has the solution. And somehow, poor Ben gets caught in the middle of it all.

**Full Summery-**Jack's family is visiting from America. And after an argument with her mother, Jack has three days to find a boyfriend. Thankfully, Alex has a solution: His partner Ben Daniels. Now, Jack and Ben will have to play the part of the happy couple while dealing with Jack's family.

**Warning-**Some language and minor slash. Nothing explicit though.

**Disclaimer-**I'm female, in high school, and not published. I'm definitely not Anthony Horowitz.

And just in case you want them, (because I find them interesting and nice) here are a few songs to go with this chapter :)

**Moby-**Extreme Ways (First Scene)

**Paul Oakenfold-**Ready Steady Go (Second Scene)

* * *

><p>Alex Rider loved sleep. A love that might have stemmed from the fact that he rarely got enough of it, but a love none the less.<p>

Which was why he currently found himself desperately grasping at the strings of unconsciousness that surrounded him, while unsuccessfully trying to block out the phone that was ringing far too close to his ear. But as always, he lost the battle to stay asleep. He raised his head up and sleepily took in his surroundings. White walls, wooden door, no windows. He was currently sitting in his office at the Royal & General bank: the London headquarters for MI6, MI5, and various other government sections.

He grabbed the phone as he observed his desk. He had fallen asleep while finishing up his paperwork last night, and a few unfinished documents still lay in front of him. He'd have to finish those later.

"Hello?" He balanced the phone between his shoulder as he attempted to straighten his desk.

"Mr. Rider?" The voice belonged to his new secretary, Stacey. "Sorry to bother you, but Ms. Starbright's on the other line. She says it's urgent."

Alex sighed "Let me talk to her."

"Yes sir."

A few seconds later, Jack's panicked voice filled the receiver. "Alex!"

"Jack? What's wrong?" The panicked tone in his former guardian's voice flooded him with anxiety. He hoped something hadn't happened to her parents. They were coming with Jack's younger sister next week to spend some time in London, and Jack had been going crazy all week trying to get ready.

"I'm so sorry Alex! I was talking to my mom this morning, and one thing led to another, and she just wouldn't let up, and I was getting so tired of it, because it never changes! I'm so sorry!" Her voice rose to wail at the end, and she promptly started crying on the phone.

"Jack! Jack-Slow down!" Alex massaged the side of his head. Sleeping on a desk was not comfortable,and he could already feel a headache coming on. "What did you you do?"

It took a few seconds, but finally, Jack managed to get out an explanation. "I told my mom I was dating someone!" Alex nearly burst out laughing. He probably would have if his head didn't feel like something was burrowing into it. He had the extreme feeling that something bad was going to happen out of this phone call, but he was to tired to figure out what.

"Okay...why?"

Jacks voice once again began to rise in octaves as she explained. "Because! My mom is always asking me about my love life, and every time, I have to tell her that I don't have one!"

"Okay..." Alex was beginning to comprehend things again.

"So...this time, I just got so tired of her commenting on my ways as an 'old spinster nanny' that I just told her that I was seeing someone."

Alex sighed. He knew Jack had a good relationship with her parents, but that they could be rather harsh at times. She had told him that her decision to move to London hadn't gone over well, especially when she had told them that she had quite law school in order to become a housekeeper-slash-nanny.

"Okay Jack. So why did you call me? I can't just make a guy out of thin air..." All of a sudden a sickening thought popped in his head. "Wait! You don't want me to pretend to be-" J

Jack cut him off before he could finish. "Hell no!" Alex could almost see the look of revulsion that would match the feeling in her voice. A feeling of relief washed over him. "So then, why did you-Oh."

It finally hit him, the one thing he'd forgotten (though he couldn't imagine how..). "You want to use Ben." He immediately thought of his partner. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"Would you mind? It'd only be for a week, and you'd still get to see him!" Alex laughed.

"I don't mind Jack, but I'll have to ask him. He might have other plans."

Confusion colored Jacks voice. "I thought you guys told each other about that kind of stuff? I mean, you practically have GPS's attached to each other. You're over at his house half the time."

"We've both been busy this week, we got swamped with paperwork." He sent a death glare to the pile of papers still on his desk.

"Listen." He checked the clock on the wall in front of him. "Ben'll be in soon, and I'll ask him, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Alex."

"You're welcome Jack."

He hung up the phone and once again checked the clock. Fifteen past eight. His pushed the button that connected him with Stacey.

"Stacey?"

"Yes Mr. Rider?"

"Has Agent Daniels checked in yet?" He heard a mouse clicking.

"No sir. He's late. He sent a message saying he missed the tube and had to take the bus. He should arrive within five minutes."

"Would you leave a message for him at the door. I need to talk to him."

"Of course, Mr. Rider."

Alex nodded to himself. "Thank you Stacey."

"Need anything else?"

He opened his mouth to reply in the negative, but the sharp rumbling of his stomach interrupted him. "Actually, yes. Would you run down to the closest shop and get a cup of coffee and a sandwich?"

"Of course sir."

Alex checked the clock. Eight seventeen.

"Stacey?"

"Yes?"

"Make that two coffees."

* * *

><p>At that same time, Agent Ben Daniels was currently cursing everyone and everything he could think of as the bus dumped him on the sidewalk outside The Royal &amp; General. He was nearly twenty minutes late, all because he hadn't been able to find a copy of a document he needed this morning for his presentation. He had finally given up on finding it, and now, unless he hurried, he wouldn't have time to recopy it before he had to go.<p>

He rushed into the lobby of the bank, hefting his satchel onto his shoulder. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize the bank secretary was calling him. He quickly changed directions and skidded to a halt in front of the young man.

"Yes?" He was trying to keep his voice calm and steady, trying to put a lid on the rising panic he was feeling.

"Agent Rider has requested you meet him in his office." The secretary was almost curling his lip as he gave the message. Very few of the employees cared for Alex Rider. Most of them found it insulting that an eighteen year-old was given the same privileges as the most senior officers. It didn't matter that said eighteen year-old had a better track record then most of the agents, or that he had been injured so much in the field that his pension was nearly twice that of most agents twice his age.

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his still damp hair. He only had half an hour before his presentation, but Alex never called him in unless it was something important. So he thanked the secretary and made his way over to the elevator.

After going through the necessary checks and scans, the car moved swiftly up the shaft, carrying him up to the middle floors, where all the offices of the top ranking agents were housed; supposedly in the safest part of the building.

The elevator doors opened and Ben took off down the halls, briefly thinking for the millionth time how different it was on these floors, compared to the ones he worked on. His floor was filled with cubicles and people, noise and constant chatter. Up here, everything had a eerie hush to it, all the workers filed away into their own offices, their secretaries quietly working in front of them.

Ben came to a stop in front of one of the nondescript doors. We threw a quick smile and wave to Stacey and then knocked.

"Enter." The voice was muffled, but clearly recognizable. Ben felt his pulse jump a tiny bit, as it always did when he heard his partner's voice. Cracking open the door, he stuck his head in.

Alex was currently sitting behind his desk, feet propped up, drinking a cup of coffee. Ben entered the room and grabbed the other cup, silently thanking every deity he knew that he had the partner he had. He thanked Alex by roughly pushing the younger man's feet off the desk and propping himself up. He leveled a glare at Alex.

"Okay. You got me coffee. Now what do you need?"

Alex put on a hurt face. "What? You don't want to simply talk? Catch up? I don't even get a good morning."

"No, you don't. I have a meeting in-" He quickly checked his watch. "fifteen minutes. And I still have stuff to print out and get ready. So if you would please stop screwing around with me, and tell me why you called me here."

Alex quickly sat up and wiped the wounded animal look off his face. His fingers fiddled with the edge of his coffee cup, a sure sign of nerves. "Well...Jack called me this morning with a small dilemma."

Ben raised an eyebrow, bringing his coffee to his mouth and gulping the hot liquid. "And?"

"She needs a boyfriend."

For a few seconds, all Ben could do was stare at Alex, wondering what on Earth was going through the man's head. "You called me up here, and delayed me from my meeting, all to tell me that Jack needs a boyfriend?"

A small, slightly nervous smile spread itself across Alex's face. "Well...it's kind of complicated."

"Go on."

"She sort of needs you to _pretend_ to be her boyfriend, so that her mom will leave her alone."

Ben blinked a few times. "Wait. _What?_"

"Her mother is a bit...pushy, when it comes to Jack's personal decisions. And so, in order to keep her mom off her back and everything, she told her that she was dating someone."

"Which she's not?" Ben asked, trying to clarify the situation in his head.

"No. But that's where you come in. All you'd have to do is pretend to date her for a week. When her parents leave, you can't promptly 'dump' her, and everyone is happy." Alex leaned back and took a sip of his coffee.

Ben shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Alex nodded. "Of course."

A sighed escaped Ben's lips. He liked Jack, of course. But she was also nearly ten years older then him, and he'd always seen her as more of a friend or older sister, then romantic prospect. That in itself would be awkward.

And there was still the whole thing with Alex...

But still, he cared about her, and really, this wouldn't be that hard...

"I'll do it."

A rare, genuine smile spread across Alex's face. That alone almost made up for what he was going to have to do.

"Thanks Ben, Jack will really appreciate it." And with that, Alex took a booted foot and shoved Ben off the desk, propping his feet back on it. "Want to go over for lunch and tell her the good news?"

Ben shook his head, straightening himself. "Can't, I'm already late for my presentation."

Alex waved his hand. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I rescheduled your meeting. And cleared your afternoon while I was at it."

Ben whipped his head around to stare at the man. Alex had a small smirk on his face.

"So? Lunch is good then?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Next one should be up next week sometime ...

Also, in _Sneakhead,_ It's mentioned that Ben is _'No older then twenty-two or twenty-three.'_ Which, to me, means he could be younger. So in my story, he was nineteen. And since _Snakehead_ took place around November or so, and Alex turned fifteen in February. Then this story takes place around three years after _Crocodile Tears_. Which means, Ben will be around twenty-two, twenty-three in this story, and Alex will have recently turned eighteen. :)

I hope that wasn't too confusing...

And please, if you want to, review. But I won't hold it against you readers you don't. I have issues reviewing too...


	2. Heads, Kisses, and Suicide Drives

**A/N-**Hello there! I just wanted to thanks the people who reviewed, I really appreciate your reviews! You have no idea how much they brightened my day!

**Warnings-**Same as last chapter, though more slash, slightly more language.

**Disclaimer-**I'm not British, male, or middle aged. So I'm not AH. Sorry.

Once again, here's some music to accompany your reading**.  
><strong>

**OneRepublic-** All The Right Moves** (First Scene)  
><strong>

**Bloc Party-** Like Eating Glass **(Second Scene, Meeting with Jack)**

* * *

><p>The morning passed relatively slowly for Alex. He had finally finished his paperwork, filing what he needed to keep, then sending the rest of it off. It was now 11:20, fifteen minutes until he needed to meet Ben.<p>

He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, trying to ignore the part of his brain that just wanted to take a nap. He had been working crazy hours all week, and had only slept in snatches. When he had turned eighteen two months ago, he had been sworn in as a full agent. It had its benefits, like him receiving all back-pay from his former missions, eligibility for his pension, and an office on the sixth floor, where all the directors, heads, and top security agents were housed.

Unfortunately, his swearing-in had also resulted in him becoming responsible for his paperwork, something that had previously been completed by other agents. It was still taking some getting used to, having to come into the MI6 headquarters for something other then missions. In a strange way, he almost looked forward to coming to the Royal & General for desk work. It was a nice constant in a world that had very few.

Of course, the relaxing atmosphere could have had something to do with the resignation of one Alan Blunt. Ms. Jones had been named as his successor, and that had led to a much better working environment for Alex. He had agreed to work for them willingly, as long as he was given the option of saying no, and he had a full back-up team waiting. Ms. Jones had agreed, as long as Alex saw a psychologist on a regular basis.

So they had come to an agreement. And ever since then, Alex could slowly see the horizons of his life become brighter, filled with life, even if it might be a short one.

Around the same time, he had completed a complicated mission with Ben. They had found they had quite a lot in common, and that they were closer in age then Alex had originally thought. They had formed a solid friendship that had slowly bled into their lives outside of work. Alex was still close friends with Tom, who was currently working in a gaming shop. But he had found it was easier to talk to Ben about things that pertained to MI6, since Ben had likely been in a similar situation at one time or another.

Alex shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He glanced at the clock again before reaching down and shoving a few files into his black backpack, a Smithers made creation. It was supposedly both bulletproof and waterproof, and could only be opened by a fingerprint scanner. Alex used it to carry files from the office to his home, and vice versa.

Now, Alex swung the pack on his shoulder, and grabbed his coat. He took a quick look around before leaving the office and making his way down the hall. He had one last thing he needed to do before heading down to the parking garage.

He stopped in front of one of the doors set into the hallway, all of them identical to the rest. Throwing a quick courtesy knock, he opened the door and stepped into the office. It was identical to his, just like all the offices on this floor were. The only difference was the figure of a middle aged woman, carefully reading a file at the desk.

"Alex?" Ms. Jones didn't bother to look up from her papers. "What do you want?"

Alex briefly considered saying something snarky, but decided against it. He didn't want to upset her too much.

"I need next week off. Jack's family's flying in."

Ms. Jones remained buried into her papers. "I'm already aware of her family's visit. And just so you know, we've taken the necessary measures to protect them while they're here."

"Good. Thanks. Now, how about the time off?"

"I don't see a problem with it. You're caught up with all you're paperwork. I suppose Agent Daniels will be needing time off as well?"

"How did you know?"

Ms. Jones finally looked up from her papers, her eyebrows raised in answer.

Alex shook his head. "Fine. Don't tell me. I always had a feeling you'd bugged my office."

The head of MI6's expression didn't change, her face blank. "I'll look into it and see how much vacation time Agent Daniels has. Besides that, I see no problem in it."

Alex grinned. "Thanks, Tulip." And with that, he walked back out through the door, leaving Ms. Jones rubbing her temples, and wondering once again, why she had told Alex her first name.

* * *

><p>Ben sighed and leaned back in his chair. His morning had been strangely quiet and peaceful, since Alex had rescheduled his presentation. He had been able to catch up on some paperwork, and had even been able to go and get a proper breakfast. It was now 11:30, five minutes until he needed to meet Alex in the parking garage. He stood, leaning over to grab his satchel and coat. Even in late April, the wind was still biting.<p>

When he stood, he jumped and nearly dropped his coat. Leaning against his cubicle wall, was one smirking Alex Rider. He was tapping his feet silently, as if he had been waiting there a while.

"God, Alex! Why do you like sneaking up on me?" Ben tried to steady his hands. Alex had a strange obsession with scaring the shit out of him at random times.

Alex grinned and leaned close enough that the neighbors couldn't hear. "It makes you blush. I like it."

Said blush now deepened across the older spy's cheeks. "Well, if you're done having your fun, let's head out." Alex nodded and followed Ben out of the cubicle. On the way to the elevator, they were both acutely aware of the covert stares and hushed whispers that fallowed them. Ben was quite sure they didn't know exactly what his relationship with the legendary MI6 agent was, but that didn't stop them from speculating. Alex walked calmly in front of him, but Ben could see the slight tensing in his shoulders. He knew all the whispers reminded him of his school years, where he had been the odd one out.

They finally made it to the elevator, and after a few minutes, they found themselves stepping out into the brightly lit parking garage. Alex fished around in his pockets before pulling out a set of keys. Ben eyed them warily.

"Are you planning on almost killing us again, or was that a one time thing?"

A pout spread across Alex's youthful face. "I didn't a_lmost_ kill you."

"You pulled out in front of a bus." Ben deadpanned.

"That was an accident! And neither of us were harmed!"

"Only because the bus driver had amazing reflexes and spectacular brakes." Alex decided to ignore that statement, and instead walked over to a black, armored Mercedes-Benez.

Ben had to admit, he was slightly jealous of Alex's car. Since he lived in flat in a busy part of the city, he didn't have the parking space to house one. So he survived using the tube, buses, and Alex's vehicle.

Ben slipped in the passenger's side, depositing his stuff in the back. Alex pulled himself into the opposing seat, reaching over Ben in order to get into the glove compartment. Ben felt small shivers run down his spine. He hadn't really seen Alex much the past week, both of them being swamped in work, often sleeping at the office. And now, just being in a car together was setting his nerves on fire. He subtlety looked around the garage. Not seeing anyone, grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt and not so gently, pressed their lips together.

Alex gave up his attempts at getting the glove compartment up, and instead focused his attention on Ben. A few seconds later, they separated. Both were breathing deeper, their faces lightly flushed, staring at each other.

It was Alex who finally broke the silence.

"Why Agent Daniels, I do believe that was sexual harassment." Ben grinned, pleased that even with all his sharp wit, Alex's voice still wavered some.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Ben shot him a cheeky grin as Alex sat himself back in his seat.

"Hell no." And with that, Alex started the car and shot out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Ben could honestly say that he felt lucky to be alive. He was still shaking as Alex pulled into a parking spot a few blocks from the restaurant they were meeting Jack at. He really needed to reconsider his decision to continue riding with Alex, as it seemed the younger man had a mission to try to kill him at every opportunity. He had sped through London, ignoring just about every law he could, all without getting a ticket.<p>

It was sickeningly amazing.

Ben stumbled from the car, legs still shaky. He waited while Alex retrieved his gun from the glove compartment, tucking it into the holster on his back. Together, walked down the sidewalk, fighting their way through the crowd. They could see the cafe up ahead, a small fresh food place called Pod. They could also see Jack standing near the door, eagerly bouncing on her feet. She turned her head and caught sight of them.

"Alex! Ben!" She flew down the sidewalk, embracing both of them. "How was work?"

"Tiring." They said in unison, both flashing tired smiles.

"Yeah, I fell asleep somewhere around four this morning." Alex detached himself from Jack. "I'm running on about three hours sleep."

Ben laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Same here. Then I got the news I'm apparently going to be dating this lovely lady for the next week." Ben smiled as Jack let out a small squeal.

"Thank you Ben! You have no idea what that means to me!" She pulled Ben in for another hug, a smile stretching her face.

"Come on then! Let's go eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another AN-**So yeah, I know this chapter didn't have much action in it. I had a crazy busy weekend (First day of school, ACT's, work, work at home, and homework.) But it will pick up in the next chapter where (if my muse allows me to...) I will shows some Jack/Ben bonding, some Jealous*Alex, and introduce Jack's family.

****Also, if you happen to like this pairing, go and check out Speechbubble's fic's :) They're what inspired this one.**  
><strong>


	3. Coffee, Memories, and a Lack of Purpose

**A/N-**So. I rewrote the chapter. Why?

Because I hated the last one. Like, really , really hated it.

So I finally got off my pity-party train and desided to fix it. Yay! So please enjoy the new (and hopefully improved) chapter 3!

**Soundtrack**

**Coldplay-**Paradise

**Gym Class Heros-**Stereo Heart

**Rihanna-**e Found Love

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alex woke to sunlight streaming through the windows of his room, forming blocky patterns of warmth on the bed. He kept his eyes closed and sleepily basked in the light brought by the sun. After spending indistinguishable weeks and months in small, dark cells, he relished the warmth and peace brought on by sunlight.<p>

Eyes still closed, he reached out a hand, feeling next to him for Ben. Though he encountered no body, the spot next to him was still warm. Content, he curled back into the sheets, inhaling the smell Ben had left behind, the tangy scent of citrus and gun smoke. The cotton sheets were soft on his bare skin. He glanced over at the clock residing on the bedside table. Its red lights blinked eight o'clock, too early for Jack to be awake, especially on the weekends. Ben was most likely making coffee downstairs in the kitchen. Satisfied in his knowledge of everyone's whereabouts, he closed his eyes, settling in memories and thoughts.

It still amazed him sometimes, how much he had changed in the last two years; and how many things had helped that change.

The resignation of Alan Blunt had been the catalyst. Before that, he had been close to giving up, close to the edge of the cliff he had been living on since Ian's death. And even though Blunt had never apologized, never showed any remorse, it had still been one of the happiest days of Alex's life when Ms. Jones had given him the news. The next day, they had come to their current agreement: He got paid if he stayed on, he got backup if he agreed to therapy, and best of all, he got to say no as often as he wanted. No strings attached. And even though he would never truly trust Ms. Jones, she had earned a lot of his respect that day. Enough that when she had asked him to please not do anything rash when it came to Alan Blunt, he had taken her advice. Blunt probably had her to thank that he was still alive.

A few days after the meeting, he'd nervously called Ben, tentatively asked if he wanted to get some coffee. Alex hadn't seen the other agent since a few months back, when they were paired together for a suicide mission in Russia. Blunt hadn't told him he'd have a partner, and he'd been completely ready to go, complete the mission, and die for his efforts. That plan had been interrupted by Ben's presence, and though he'd never told the other man what his original intentions had been on that mission, he had a feeling that he'd known. In retrospect, he probably had Ben to thank for the fact that _he_ was still alive.

Alex had been surprised when Ben had actually shown up at the coffee shop. He'd figured the other man would have had other things to do besides meet up with a teenager for coffee. He'd been even more surprised when, at their parting, Ben had asked if he wanted to meet up again. He'd agreed, and slowly, they'd built up a sort of odd friendship. Alex had learned that Ben was only twenty, far younger then Alex had originally thought. He'd also discovered that they had a similar taste in movies, and so the coffee shop meetings had led to action movies at each other's houses, which had led to catching a bite to eat after work and school.

In only a few months, they had formed a tight friendship. They'd meet after missions, decompressing and slowly readjusting to the normal world again. Alex wasn't sure what had started it, or why he had trusted the other man, but he had started sharing small details of his missions; nothing classified, just small things that bothered him. Ben had listened, understanding and sympathizing with the stories Alex released. They became even closer, to a point where Alex was pretty sure he was closer to Ben then he was to either Tom or Jack. He didn't feel like he had to protect Ben, keep him untouched by the world he lived in. Because Ben lived in the same world, saw the same evil Alex did, understood the meaning of the gray area they inhabited. And it had been one day, in the middle of physics class, that he realized he trusted Ben. Trusted him not to betray him, not to hurt him. He never remembered what they learned that lesson.

He met Ben that night, carryout under his arm and a million thoughts running through his head. It was that night, he'd decided to screw confidentiality, just as it had screwed him, and he'd told Ben about the past two years; the missions he'd gone on, the people he'd killed, the people who'd betrayed him. And when he'd looked up, he hadn't seen disgust, or fear, or even disappointment. He'd seen blue eyes full of understanding tinted with pity, glazed with some sort of affection. And drugged by those shining eyes, Alex had made the dumbest move of his life. He'd leaned over the counter and captured the other's lips in a brushing, tentative kiss.

And when he'd pulled away, he did the second dumbest thing of his life: he ran. He'd run because he didn't want to watch those oh-so amazing eyes turn dark with disgust and anger. He'd run all the way home, hating himself with every step. And when he didn't hear from Ben for the next week, he'd hated himself even more, because he'd ruined the best thing this joke of a life had ever given him.

And two days later, his heart stopped for a moment when he picked up his phone, the caller I.D screaming _Ben Daniels. _And instead of the yelling he'd been expecting, Ben had asked if he wanted to meet for coffee.

So Alex had gone to the coffee shop, butterflies dancing a tango in his stomach. And there, sitting in the back, casually sipping a cup of coffee, was Ben. And right in front of him, was a matching cup. And Alex had been pretty sure, that for once in his life, God was smiling down on him.

* * *

><p><em>"Alex"<em>

_"Alex, wake up."_

Alex reached out from under the covers and blindly flailed his arm around, trying to shut up the voice that was attempting to wake him up. When he didn't hit anything, he cracked open an eye, sleepily taking in the blurry figure standing a few feet from the bed. As his vision cleared, the strong smell of coffee hit his nose. In an instant, he snapped awake, thrusting out his hand to receive the proffered drink.

"Good to know your priorities." A teasing voice cut through his caffeine induced high. "Sleep, coffee, and then me."

Alex turned his head and took in the smirking form of his boyfriend. Ben had perched himself on the bed, sitting cross-legged and sipping his own drink. "Hey, I was planning on getting up and going to find you." The corner of Ben's mouth quirked up. "And what happened to that?"

"I fell asleep again."

"Exactly." Ben laughed and adjusted so he was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Alex smiled and curled up next to him. They sat in silence, sipping their coffee and basking in the sun.

Ben looked down and studied the young man pressed into his side. Alex's eyes were wide and alert, never relaxing with the rest of his body. His hair was messy and tangled, and he was wearing only a pair of boxers that looked strangely familiar.

"Are those my boxers?" Alex looked up, his eyes going wide and innocent, an indication he was anything but.

"What would make you think that?"

Ben smirked and flipped the waistband over. "That fact that they have _Ben Daniels_ written on them is a pretty good indication. Why do you like stealing my clothes so much?"

Alex blushed and sipped his coffee, his eyes flitting away from Bens'. "They smell like you."

Ben just smiled and drained the last of his coffee. "Well, come on. Let's go make some breakfast. I'm hungry, and Jack should be up soon." He got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Meet you downstairs." Alex nodded and followed suit, prowling around the room in search for a set of clean clothes. He gathered a pair of stray sweatpants and a tee shirt that he guessed was Ben's, since he couldn't remember ever owning and Arsenal shirt. He pulled the clothes on, rolling the pants up so the fit over his narrow hips; he guessed they were Ben's too.

After quickly brushing his teeth and running his hands through his hair, he tiptoed down the stairs into the living area. Treading softly, he slid into the kitchen, making sure Ben's back was turned before entering. Careful not to make a sound, Alex continued on his journey across the light filled kitchen. When he was no more then three feet from his target, Ben suddenly whipped around, grasping the younger man's arms and non-to-gently, pressed him into the counter, trapping him with his own body. A small smile spread across Alex's mouth as Ben stared at him through wide, alert eyes; twins to his own. Ben lowered his head, brushing the younger man's lips with his own.

Ben's voice came out as little more then a growl. "What do I always tell you about trying to sneak up on me?"

Alex's smirk returned as he reinitiated the contact. "You said you'd kill me." Ben's grip on Alex's wrists loosened a tiny bit. "But seeing as I'm still alive, I think you were just bullshitting me." As the last syllable slipped from his mouth, Alex reacted to the loosened grip, quickly flipping them, pinning Ben against the counter. He placed his mouth next to Ben's ear, watching as the hair on the back of his neck rose. "Besides," He whispered. "if you don't like surprises, you shouldn't let your guard down, Agent Daniels."

Any response Ben had come up with was interrupted by the sound of a grumpy voce cutting through the kitchen. "God! I can't even walk downstairs without having my eyes assaulted!" Alex released Ben with a small smirk and turned towards Jack.

"So! What's for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>After a breakfast of eggs and only slightly burned toast, Alex changed clothes and went for a run. Ben had caught a strange look passing over the other man's face when Ben had declined Alex's invitation to run. But the look had disappeared as quick as it had come, and Ben quickly pushed it out of his head.<p>

Unfortunately, that meant he had to focus on the now awkward atmosphere surrounding the kitchen.

"So...?" Ben was pretty sure he had never felt this strange around Jack before. Thankfully, she seemed to be equally uncomfortable with the situation.

Jack looked up from her empty plate, running her hands through her unruly hair. "You know, I really appreciate this Ben. I know it's kind of awkward, but I really, really appreciate it."

Ben gave her a smile. "It's no problem, really. But, you know, we might want to figure out our stories before your parents come."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Where do you want to start?"

"The beginning, I guess. How did we meet?"

"I don't know...I guess the simpler the better. A pub? A Christmas party?"

Ben considered the options while clearing off the counter. "Meeting at a pub sounds best, no real details, no one to refute it, but realistic enough to work."

"Okay, good. What are we going to say about the age difference? I know my family is going to bring it up." Jack's face twisted into a wince. "You're twenty four, I'm thirty two. That's a pretty significant difference."

Ben mirrored her grimace. "Yeah it is. We could just say I'm older, maybe twenty six, twenty seven?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that might work. You look a little young, but we can just play that off. Do we live together?"

Ben shrugged. "I guess we could, it would make it easier for me to be around."

A small blush spread up Jack's face. "Um...if we live together, we'll be expected to sleep together, like, in the same room. Are you okay with that?" A matching blush flared up on Ben's cheeks.

"Um, yeah. I guess it's pretty mandatory." There was a few seconds of silence, Jack staring at the awkward expression gracing Ben's face.

"Wait, have you ever, you know...dated a girl?"

The question threw Ben for a few seconds, an incredulous look occupying his face.

And then he burst into laughter.

"What?" Jack huffed, looking put out. "It's an honest question! I mean, you're dating Alex!"

When Ben's laughter had subsided somewhat, he straightened, looking at Jack with a huge grin. "Yes, I've dated girls before! Alex is sort of a...special circumstance."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the words. "What do you mean, 'special circumstance'?" Ben sighed and gestured for her to sit down. "I guess, it's kind of like a mutual need thing. I mean, it's kind of hard to keep a relationship when you lie for a living." Jack nodded. "So I guess you just want someone who understands that, and after a while, you realize that really, the only way you can get that is to be with someone who does it too.

Jack was silent for a minute, digesting everything Ben had just said. When she did speak, her words came out more accusing then she had planned. "Are you saying you wouldn't date Alex if you didn't work for MI6?"

Ben winced. When put like that, it did sound bad. "Kind of. I mean, I've always had a slight interest in guys, but I never acted on it. Alex kind of...pushed me into it. And we wouldn't even have been friends if it hadn't been for working together."

Jack gave him a wistful smile. "Yeah, he really liked you, even before you started dating. He'd probably shared more stuff with you then he has with me."

"I think it's because he doesn't feel like he has to protect me from the truth. We both understand the shit the other one goes through. Probably understand it better then pretty much anyone else."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to feel offended, but inside she knew Ben was right. She didn't understand what Alex went through, didn't really have the strength to deal with having her worst fears confirmed. That was why he only gave her watered down versions of the missions, always omitting the horrors that he obviously shared with Ben. She was slightly surprised at the pang that shot through her. Did Alex really need her anymore? He had always been so independent, and before long, the only real role she'd held was the role of confidant. But now, someone else, someone more suitable for the job, had replaced even that._ Maybe I'm not needed here anymore._

But just as she began to entertain that thought, Alex walked in, sweaty and flushed from running. _You're being silly, _she told herself. _Of course he still needs you._ But as she watched Alex clamor thought he kitchen, fixing a bowl of post-run Lucky Charms, she couldn't banish the nagging thought in her head that maybe she was more expendable then she thought.

* * *

><p>"Alex! Have you seen the car keys?" Jack scrambled around the entrance hall, searching around all the furniture for the keys to her SUV. She heard the bathroom door open and Alex's voice filtered down the stairs, muffled by the sound of running water. "I haven't seen them! I don't drive the SUV!" Jack yelled in frustration, massaging her head. She needed to be at the airport by eight, and it was already pushing seven fifteen. She could feel a headache building up, not helped by the fact that she hadn't had time to get a cup of coffee yet. She wished she could just take Alex's car, but she knew that her family and all their luggage would never fit.<p>

Just as she was about to break down crying, Ben's voice spoke up from behind her. "Are these what you're looking for?" He asked, jingling the black tipped keys.

Jack dove for them. "Yes! Where'd you find them?"

"On the kitchen counter, under some mail. Oh! And I got this for you. Thought you might need it." He thrust a travel mug of coffee into her hand. She gave him a thankful smile and gulped it down.

"Thanks Ben. You're a lifesaver." He smiled and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Come on. Time to meet the parents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**So, I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review and have a wonderful day!

**Next Chapter-**We meet Jack's parents and Alex 'cooks' breakfast!


End file.
